


Behind the scenes

by impatientseamstress



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, That thing the Megamind Fandom does with screaming, Yes that one - Freeform, look at these two horny ferals, no not that kind of screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress
Summary: There's a lot that can happen before the cameras start rolling if you're bold enough to ask for it...
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop reading horny fanfic before bed, it only makes me write more of it...  
> I wrote this on four hours sleep so I may or may not polish it in the future but I needed to get it out of my system so I could update Tea with Topsy

The first time Megamind kidnaps her she is terrified. Determined not to show it, but scared nonetheless.

The second time she is entertained.

By the third time, she looks at him all wrapped up in leather and sarcasm and long clever fingers and thinks, _Yes I want that._

So she starts flirting. He looks astonished the first few times she does it. Then his face gets this hungry sort of look and he gives back as good as he gets.

But he still wont touch her.

The ninth kidnapping he replaces the old office chair he'd been tying her to with a new metal one. It has manacles that clamp over her thighs and a slight ridge in the seat to keep her legs in place that is in _oh just the right position_. She wriggles in her restraints and presses in harder, rocking back and forth carefully, recklessly as he monologues in front of her. 

She has no idea how he mistakes her quiet gasp as she gets herself off locked in place in the chair as one of fear but _fucking finally_. If he wont touch her and wont untie her she'll have to do it herself.

When Metro Man destroys the chair a few months later and she wants to fucking scream.

The next chair has no convenient ridge. He tells her he noticed she never looked very comfortable in it.

Its all Roxanne can do to beg him not to fuck her on the control desk.

The thirty through fifty second kidnappings are torture. She genuinely contemplates getting a vibrator bullet to slide inside her every day but she spends too much tine unconscious before the kidnappings begin and there were a few times early on when no one would let her go without getting her a full physical checkup. So she grits her teeth and it and fucks herself shamelessly with a steadily growing collection of vibrators and dildos as soon as she gets home.

The fifty third kidnapping, the challenge to Metro Man has been laid down, Minion and the bots are doing giant death trap preparation things and Roxanne has been squirming in her seat for an hour. Megamind grips the arm of her chair like its the only thing keeping him anchored and points a finger in her face demands she tell him what it would take for her to scream.

So she tells him.

Well, first she wraps her lips around his finger and swallows slowly around the black leather and watches the way his eyes go wide.

She'd thought he'd looked hungry before. She was wrong.

The fifty fourth kidnapping he sends Minion and the bots away, the cameras are off and Metro Man doesn't yet know she's missing. He kneels before her in the chair, slides his hand up her skirt as she'd asked him to and makes her scream.

Of course Metro Man does burst in at the sound of her screaming and there's a lot of breaking apart and babbled confusion and Megamind gets hauled off to jail and Roxanne goes home to her sex toy collection and looks at them all in abject disappointment.

He breaks out a week later and kidnaps her again. This time he covers her mouth with his own when she screams.

That sets the pattern.

It becomes a game for them. How hard he can make her scream, how many times he can make her come, how long he can tease her on the very edge before shoving her into her orgasm right before Metro Man breaks down the door.

She is a very demanding kidnappee.

She wants to touch him too, which he wont allow. She pouts and says its unfair that she's reaping all the benefits. He laughs and murmurs in her ear about the advantages of retractable genitalia and how the sounds she screams down his throat make it oh so very easy to thrust up into his own slit when he fucks her with his fingers.

Roxanne makes the same breathy gasp she used to with the old chair and don't his eyes go very wide at that indeed.

She laughs and he makes her come twice more before they are interrupted again.

"Come home with me" she pants on the ninety seventh kidnapping, his fingers are doing that teasing little curl inside her that he knows drives her crazy. His grin is devious, watching her reactions, drawing back just a little every time she gets close.

"And why would I do that when I have you all tied up and begging for me here Miss Ritchi?" he purrs.

"I want you naked in my bed" Roxanne leans close and kisses him, urging him to move faster with a roll of her hips. She licks along the line of his jaw and oh the noise he makes when she bites the tip of his ear "I want to touch you. I want to fuck you and lick every blue inch of you, no interruptions. Please Megamind, come home with me and _fuck me_ "

"As ever Miss Ritchi," he is already untying one-handed freeing her hands, her ankles, she cups his round head with her hands and drags him forward to bite his throat. She can feel the vibration of his laughter thrumming under her lips "All you had to do was ask."


End file.
